


ART: Cursed

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean, Digital Art, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Handcuffs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought they'd seen the last of that witch.  Turns out, he was wrong.  Cartoon-style Wincest fuck-or-die</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie46fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/gifts).



> made for [](http://annie46.livejournal.com/profile)[**annie46**](http://annie46.livejournal.com/) as a gift on [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/)**spn_j2_xmas**
> 
> I owe a huuuuuge thank you to all the kittehs [](http://alezig.livejournal.com/profile)[**alezig**](http://alezig.livejournal.com/)[](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ashtraythief**](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/) and especially [](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/)**keep_waking_up** for her huuuge help with all the word-y things included in this. They all endured my endless whining, slapped me when I was slacking, pointed out all the weirdo stuff on pics that needed to be fixed, and were generally awesome  <3<3<3<3<3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/27083/27083_original.jpg)

  
(click on pics for original sized version)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/27171/27171_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/27401/27401_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/27793/27793_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/27911/27911_original.jpg)

It is also available in my journal on LJ [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/13342.html)


End file.
